1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer which employs a plurality of display units.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer employs small-size, light-weight technology in consideration of mobility and convenience, and a user may use the portable computer regardless of places. The portable computer includes a main body unit which processes digital data, and a display unit which is electrically connected to the main body unit and displays thereon an image by an image signal generated by the main body unit.
Due to its small-size, the portable computer only employs necessary functions to the minimum. Thus, only one display unit is rotatably coupled with the main body unit. As a result, it is difficult for the portable computer to employ a dual monitor function applying to a desk top computer. The dual monitor function is realized by two monitors, which are connected to a computer main body in a wired manner. Accordingly, the configuration of the computer main body should change depending on the number of monitors, and a problem arises in the configuration and operation of the portable computer in consideration of the characters of the portable computer which takes mobility seriously if the known dual monitor function is employed.
Therefore, it would be preferable if the portable computer overcomes the foregoing problem and employs a plurality of display units.
Furthermore, it would be more preferable if a lead wire, which transmits an electrical signal, is excluded to employ a plurality of display units to the portable computer.